MR HEY AND MS LUCKY BRIDE
by j0nsbdaniansRock1
Summary: fornatsumeseries contest#2 natsume has been tricked....that led to an awesome outcome


hi ever1^^

this is the first time i joined a contest....

and also...i really am not sure if this is AU.

i hope i wont be disqualified

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**WARNING: A KIND AND HELPFUL LUNA**

* * *

**MR. HEY AND MS. LUCKY BRIDE**

"HAHAHA"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're so unfortunate"

"Don't push your luck! Polkadots!"

"NATSUME-----so are you going to continue it?"

"Sure, I don't want to die because of boredom here with you"

"NAT-MPHHH"

-0-

It was a very fine day for a certain auburn-haired teen ager; he was walking in this lonely street of who knows what with a hood for 'protection'. Last night was a heaven for him. Considering on what happened, and today for the continuation of the unfinished business though a task is needed to be done. And that is simply doing the groceries. He was sure; he was the luckiest person ever since from the moment he was given birth.

Looking ahead, he saw the market. So easy was on his mind at the moment. He then entered the place with a smirk on his face, but not for a minute some people or rather girls began whispering "isn't he cute!" "So handsome" "I think I'm falling in love again (the one who told this was an old lady)"

The center of attraction snorted at this, he thought that a simple hood won't cover his awesome appearance. But no turning back now, he really wants the price. So bear with it at the meantime.

He picked up a cart then headed to different stalls to pick the things on the list on his hand. Though annoying it is, he can't help but feel oblige to massacre a lot of people, again rather girls.

"Milk, biscuit, juice, flour---" "here let me help you -giggle-"

"Ice cream, eggs, potatoes, apples, strawberries---" " here let me help you"

"Tomatoes, sugar, eggplant, "hey young man, let me help you (the beautiful old lady again)"

For moment the young man thought this nightmare was for eternity. Good thing there weren't a lot of things to be bought. But still, some nightmares continue with a sequel.

"Milk, biscuit, juice, flour, ice cream, eggs, tomatoes, potatoes, apples, strawberries, sugar, eggplant, everything is for $300, but for you let me make it as $10, just---"

"No thanks" the annoyed man brought out his wallet and gave the cashier the money she needed. He cut her off because he already made a prediction of what was she going to say, and it's not very good.

Through the way out, more and more nuisance came. The young man thought to himself, "If someone shall block my path then pardon me Kami but I shall murder whoever it is"

Kami must have heard, all the women left without a ruckus but with winks and flying kisses which the victim had avoided successfully, if you're not going to count the old lady's hug.

Soon enough, the lad continued his tale through out the street. Gladly, none has taken notice of him; otherwise, blood shall shed without a doubt.

A smile gracefully crept on his face as he neared 'their' house. But then it came to a halt, in front of him a man clad in black shirt held tight on both sides of his shoulders. He was grasping for breath.

At first, the surprised auburn-haired person thought that this person holding tight unto him like not wanting to lose someone ever again was another fan of his. But then he thought, "Why should a man cling onto another man? Or rather it is someone who just needs a help". After a while of hard breathing, the man who bowed before stood straight and fix his attire before looking deceitfully then happily to his savior.

The savior thought of leaving now and then but the damsel in distress stopped him. The stranger first gave him a long folder and a tag name on the right chest, before bowing and bidding goodbye.

Confusion was written all over the hero's face. He didn't want to be a meddler but he needed to know what the stranger left is on the folder. What was inside the folder that left him dumbfounded? The answer is this:

**MS. LUNA KOUZUMI AND MR. TAKADA YAMAMURA'S WEDDING PLANS**

But his second reaction which was to throw the stupid folder and go home immediately to claim his price never came for a group of men clad in cloaks did not just block his way home, but forcefully brought him into a limousine. The man's thought "Good Kami!"

-0-

"Natsume" the woman who was wearing a bridal gown covered her entire mouth to show the sign of being surprised yet amused. How come? You could see her eyes dancing with glee.

"Luna" the man who was named as Natsume said with boredom. He doesn't know why he is here or what she is doing here.

"What are you doing here" the woman asked.

"Do I look like I know, your 'idiots' brought me here in force"

The woman again stared in shock yet still with glee, she narrowed her eyes down to Natsume's right chest, and there it is, "Mr. Sora", the name of her wedding planner. It was then that she came to her own conclusion; Natsume was framed by her runaway planner. Now, an evil plot was being formed in her dirty little brain.

Natsume was curios to where be Luna was looking. So he followed her gaze to which brought his own two eyes to his right chest with a name tag. After a while of mind solving, Natsume figured the answer.

"So are you going to be my new wedding planner?" Luna tried to seduce him with her seductive voice though it never affects our hero. She knows that even he was framed, she still can't force him to be her wedding planner.

"Do you love your soon to be husband?" Natsume asked calmly. He was also making a very good plan and if Luna answered right, it will be on use.

"Wha-" Luna stared in shock, but soon recovered her composure and answered "Of course, if you thought I was seducing you to become my new husband then you were wrong, really really wrong" She crossed her arms on her chest and waited patiently for the latter's reply.

"Good, now let me help you and you shall help me" no one really knows what was Natsume thinking.

-0-

"HAHAHA"

"Stop laughing polka" knitted brows were developed on the crimsoned eyes man.

"Sorry, but it's just funny!" the brunette-haired woman replied whilst wiping her tears because of laughter.

"Whatever" the man turned his head to his right to divert his gaze from her.

"So are you going to continue it?" she asked, but with fear enveloping her. "Please say no, please say no, please say no"

The man smirked at this, his plan is going well. "Of course, I don't want to die with boredom with you here" he sound nonchalantly, perfect for the plan.

"Bu-t i-I" the woman stuttered with fear, she can't help but predict some things that might happen in the future and it wasn't very good.

The man gave a yawn as to end the conversation. He stretched his arms and stood up. He first told his goodnight before going upstairs and sleeping with glee.

The woman then finding nothing to do proceed to her and his room. She just hopes everything will be fine.

Morning came, and the woman awoke, she stretched out all her parts and stood up to make their breakfast. But something's wrong, as she looked around the house, she thought someone was missing. And soon it came down to her like a landslide. Panic erupted on the woman's brain, she didn't wait for another minute to pass and quickly went to the front door only to be stopped, by a paper taped on the door. It said:

Mikan, I already went to do my work (wedding planner), the reason I taped this note at the door because I was sure when you found out that I wasn't in our room you'll surely run outside immediately.

Natsume

P.S. I'll be late tonight so don't wait for me!

The woman, who was now known as Mikan, felt a pang on her chest. But she didn't mind it, yet.

-0-

"Now I know why your former wedding planner ran away" Steps echoed through out the long way.

"And why is that, Mr. Sora?"

"Because you're so demanding" the female snorted, she shrugged her shoulders and continued walking in silence.

"So what is next?" the man broke the silence.

"I can't believe I let you work for me" the man just raised his one eye brow.

"Very well, let's go to the 'cakes'"

-0-

Natsume went home in peace, though he misses the usual routine in the house. But no, he shall be mighty at the time; it is for their own good.

He went to the kitchen and what he saw on the table made him smile, truly. He sat on one of the chairs and read a note.

Natsume, you never said where you will eat, so I prepared this for you

Mikan

P.S. If it became cold just heat it.

"Idiot" he then ate all the foods in the table without heating it. No, it is not needed anymore for as long they feel warm to each other, a simple coldness won't hurt.

-0-

Days had passed and the silence routine continued its way. Natsume will go to his work in the morning, Mikan will be alone in the house, and in the evening Natsume will be back home without an awoken Mikan.

Another morning came, and Mikan awoke in her deep slumber with a sigh. She did her usual routine, waking, eating, taking a bath etc. But some things off today, she has this feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow. But as fast as she can, she shrugged the thought off. She trusts him, he trusts her, and that's all they needed.

Another evening conquered the city, but Mikan was still awake. She was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen looking at the clock as it moves. She kept telling her mind nothings going to happen, though it can't be helped for her to be worried. Soon, her dizziness took over, she never knew but she was already sleeping on the table, with both arms on it as the pillow for her head.

Sun shines the entire house, waking the certain brunette. She rubbed her sore eyes and stood up from the chair. Again, this feeling had come back, the feeling of anxiety and flipping of her inner stomach.

She checked the entire house if there were any signs of Natsume being home last night. But unfortunately, there was none. Dread took over Mikan's body; she felt her knees weakening and her body falling. "Where are you Natsume?" she whispered.

Then suddenly, her phone rang. She immediately picked it up from the table and read who was calling. It was him, it was Natsume. But instead of being glad, she was nervous and afraid.

After her inner argue with herself, she decided and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mikan" came the sad reply

"Natsume where-"

"Mikan, listen,"

"Natsume"

"I am going to marry Luna, and if you want to stop it come at the Jovan's church now, I'm really sorry"

"Natsume" The phone went dead, and only Mikan's sobbing were heard all around the house. Then out of nowhere, a thought came to her. "Are you giving up? He said if you want to stop it come to him!"

As the thought entered Mikan's mind, she dressed herself properly and walked out of her house, no, their house.

-0-

Mikan paid the driver and went out, in front of her the church he told. She wasted no time and barged in loudly and clearly with a shout "Stop this marriage"

All the eyes stared at her curiously but Mikan gave no importance to them. That's whys she didn't see their sparkling eyes and grinning mouth.

"Natsume!! How dare you do this to me, I loved and will still love you with all my life but all you did is this. Why? I don't understand" Mikan cried inside the church. She told everything she wants at the back of a person clothed in tuxedo. Beside the man, a woman wearing a bridal dress also not facing her.

"Oh you came" came a voice from the back of Mikan. She popped her eyes open. She can't believe if she heard that right. Then the two upfront, the man in tuxedo and the woman with bridal dress, faced her fully this time. She was dumbfounded. They were Takada, and Luna?

"Mikan!" the voice called out again. This time Mikan obeyed and looked to her back. Natsume was there clad in tuxedo with a bouquet in one hand.

"Natsume?"

After hearing his name being called from the woman he loves the most, he kneeled down and took out a ring form his pocket. "Will you marry me, Mikan Sakura?"

"I –i-i-I"

"Say yes already!" the crowd screamed.

"Yes" and so they kissed and sealed their love and whatsoever.

-0-

Hotaru's speech: For those who don't understand, Natsume agreed to become a wedding planner of both couple Luna and Takada's marriage and his and Mikan's. So in short, the wedding was a double wedding thingy.

That's all folks!

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...

BE KIND^^


End file.
